Carver Baby Daddy Of Templars and Mages
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a story for Carver. I mean he has it pretty bad, and in a way this picks on him. Not to bad but i know it needs help, i am just to lazy and such to edit it. One shot. Carver/OC


How It met-

"So did you hear, a Templar is coming to our ranks." Said Velanna said as she came in from training. "Another one? I thought we scared the other one shirtless." I said as I brushed my dark hair. "Yeah, I don't know when he will be here. But when he is I was thinking of giving him a good mage warden hello." She said bringing some lightening to her hands. I laughed making my cold and smiled her. "I would love to help you if you would have me." "Of course, After all ima sure you wish nothing more than to smite this one, he is from Krikwall like you." "Well than we best be ready to get pillaged and raped. Templers are bad but Krikwall Templers are like Darkspawn and the knight commander is like the Archdemon." She just laughed and got out her tomes.

"Velanna, Emma we have new Wardens coming in." Nathaniel said from the other side of the door. "Speck of the devil" We grabbed our staffs and walked out, we went to the throne room where, Queen or the Commander would command us. At the moment Nathaniel was left in charge. He was good with politics and he knew us all well also he wasn't a Mage or Templar.

When we got there, we saw many warriors and rouges not many mages, than again Stroud was the one bringing them in. That man wouldn't bring back a mage unless he was ordered too. Or some kind of packed or he got something out of it. There was a guy about my age who was tall, and had dark hair and blue eyes. He was indeed handsome and that long sword on his back showed he was also indeed strong. When we were stood in front of the group we looked at each other wishing to know which fool to shoot at.

"You all have come to the head quarters of Grey for Fereldan. When the Commander gets back she will inform you of any changes in rank. For now we will break you up to be trained in three groups 5 men to each group." Stroud said as he walked back and forth as if he was a Commander. I rolled my eyes. "Carver, Allen, Dalton, Knox and Lind. You will all be with Emma, She is a Mage and she will freeze your balls off if you should start fighting among yourselves." He than looked over at me and I smiled at him. I turned to leave with them. "Also Emma if you get out of hand, Carver is a Templar and I have given him the right to silence you if you happen to get out of hand." My teeth gridded against each other, this man not only gave me a Templar in my 'party' but also gave him the right to use a tranquil like ability on me. I glared as a bent down before him. "O the great Stroud." I said as I came back up before whistling to the men to come with me. He just glared at me as I left.

As we walked I showed each of then there rooms each going in. We got to the Carvers room I looked right at him plainly and broadly. "Here is where you will sleep, I sure your Templar needs can be taken care of in here. But Listen here, if you so much as lay a hand on a mage in my presence I will burn you where you stand." I said pointing a finger in his face. He seemed to swallow hard. "Emma, I don't know what they have told you, but I would only harm a mage if I had to." I glared at him. "All Templers find a way to find justice in there actions." I said turning away.

How Love Happened~

I laughed as Carver got kicked to the ground and had a blade to his throat. This made her laugh harder. "Allen I think by pinning Carver you have also killed our loving instructor." Knox said than winked at me with a cocky smile. My laugh turned into a giggled and as soon as I looked back Carver had kicked Allen and knocked him on his back then punched him right in the face giving him a bloody nose.

He stood up and kicked some of the sand on him. Then walked over to us. "Rouges are too cocky." He said with his own charming cocky smile. I gave him a annoyed look but on the inside I could not help but nod. They did tend to be a bit extreme, I mean the Queen almost killed Anders for walking in on her with her armor off saying her husband would call it cheating. I mean If that is true I feel sorry for the nobles who see her in a dress.

"You know Carver throwing your muscles around is not impressing anyone." Knox said and went to help Allen up. I sighed shaking my head, he was wrong I loved watching his muscles flex and show me that he was strong and to be feared. It made my blood rush and the hairs on my body go up. Of course he would never know that. I hope anyway. "Alright everyone take a break, get a drink. NOT ALE!" I said as I walked away from them. Carver came after me running till he got in front of me. "Yes?" I asked as he made me stop. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." I raised my eyebrow. "Last time you said that I remember a rock fist throwing you across the throne room." "I just wanted your help writing to my sister, there's something from her letter I don't understand." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but remember that I not only am a mage but I know I have some 'normal' self defense." I said walking to his room.

When we got there he showed me his sisters letter. "Now don't laugh please, there are some things from the past that she wont forget. Big Sisters ya know? " He said with a chuckle. I just gave him a dull come on' look and he handed the letter to me.

'Dear Carver,

I know you still are upset with me about the Grey Wardens but I think your enjoying it. This Leader of yours seems like a good women, a good mage as well. It's good to know you still have a mage in your life. I have been learning how to do more sprite healing with Anders, which I might add is easier than I first thought, its just forming the mana to your hand than searching the body for any form of sprite to mend and make whole or you find a way to make the hormones change to get the body in balance. Speaking of hormones can you please give Peaches your new address, if I have to hear 'No one can do to you what I did' I think I am going to be sick. Mother sends her love and wishes you would come home.

Love

M. Hawake. '

By the end of the letter I could not help but have my mouth open but Caver's sister was a mage. And he knew Anders. "Your sister is a mage?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, they both were. Along with my father." He added smiling. What do you say to that? He betrayed his whole family! I got up rather fast anger all over my face. "How could you become a Templar! How could you be what they hate!" He seemed rather shocked, and he tried to form words.

I could not believe I had just found out that my most hated member was this much of a Ass! I felt my anger boiling and cold went over my hands, it was the first element the first spell I learned as an apprentices I slapped him right across the face. It made a loud sound. The room was quite; the only sound was my spells ishhh, and the laughing drunks from the mess room. I saw his jaw move.

"What was that for?" he yelled looking up at me. "For being a Templar and betraying both there trust!" he stood up pointing a finger at me looking down at me now. He stepped forward and started to talk. "First of all, I am a Templar because of my name sake. The man helped my father escape the circle. Seconded my sister knows I am a Templar and she thinks its great in my line of work. Third if I really wanted to hurt mages I would have already had you on the ground feeling lifeless and empty." By know I was pushed up against the wall and my deep breathing was making it so my chest was almost hitting his.

He was so close; I could feel his over welling heat. His smell was one of hard work and the woods. My heart was racing and It made me think of when I was running from the Templers. But it wasn't fear that made me feel this way and that scared me more than anything. I pushed him a way. "Your sister is becoming a healer if you can't understand that you should consult a teacher." I said and walked out. Feeling confused and lost.

How it happened~

Being in the Keep was so boring when there were only a handful of people in the keep. I mean there is something about a huge keep that has more servants than Wardens. I was walking around the training grounds looking for carver who would practice form around this time. Or when he was bored. I found him, his shirt off, in dark breaches. His sword was in the ground. He tock a cup and poured the water over his head. He than shock his head.

I couldn't help but bite my lip; he was all man, muscles and strength. He didn't see me, he just started to stretch getting his muscles lose from his hard long… um workout. I blushed looking up from where I had landed my eye. Which was a bit lower than they should be.

"Emma?" Caver said kicking me out of my very clean thoughts that the Maker would love. I waved he just gave me this confused look. "I was just seeing if maybe you could- I mean would help me with some um training?" I said squeaking at 'training'. He shrugged and picked up his sword. I pulled off my jacket. I placed it on the bench ad when I turned around I saw Carver staring at my backside; I mean they did look good in this robe.

"Are you sure you don't want to change first?" he asked looking not at my face. "They are mage robes, my best and I am told they make me look good. Don't you agree?" I asked smiling at him. "O I think so. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to fall out the front." I giggled he did have a point. "Would you help me put them back in?" I thought his head would explode but he just chuckled and shook his head. "As if you would let me. As soon as I looked you would zap my ass to the void." He was right, what was I thinking? 'I was thinking he looks super handsome in almost nothing.' I walked over to him, his skin looked so sweet it wanted to be touched.

"Carver lets just practice." I said our lips almost touched as I talked, and when I moved to the other side and he exhaled so hard I heard him. I picked up my staff and when I turned around Carver was coming at me. I held up my staff before his blade came into contact with me. He pushed against it trying to force me down. I slipped to the side and throw a snow spell at him about 25% strength. He was with out armor after all.

He moved with one hand to cut at me I bent backwards and his sword cut the tips of my hair. I stepped back. I pulled up that side of my hair. I glared at him, he just chuckled, I throw lighting at him than did a back flip. He looked at me funny. "You cut my hair!" I throw a fireball around him but not to hit him. He jumped over the flames and then came at me which lead to him trying to hit me again with his weapon I grabbed his shoulder using it to flip over him and sent a bit of heat to it not enough to hurt but enough to feel good than. When he turned his weapon almost hit me the pointed end of my staff hit his chest also sending some electricity throw him enough to make him 'lose it' a bit. He dropped his weapon and bent over. His breathing was heavy and he looked at me with dark eyes like he was going to eat me.

It was trilling and forbidden not only by the Wardens but by Chantry law. A Templar taking his charge and the charge being okay with it now that's different. I could feel my stomach burn and I smiled at him and he ran at me I was going to push a Rock Fist at him but he tackled me and we rolled till we were on the other side of the training area. He looked down at me, from above. "What are you playing at?" I smiled up at him. "What do you mean Carver?" I said as I rubbed up his chest with heated hands. He growled than lunged forward kissing me. I kissed back moving my hands into his hair. He moved to my neck biting on my left side. "Carver" I moaned and he chuckled. "Like it a lil rough their love." My reply was taking my nails and from his scalp to his shoulders I ran them roughly down. I got a hiss form his and he grabbed my arms and pushed them above with one hand. I just let him I could not stop him even if I tried he was much strong than I. And he had already proven if he really wanted to hurt me in a deadly way he would have by now. He moved to my ear. "You best be ready to scream love." He said in a whisper licking and nibbling on my ear lobe and shell. "We will see who will be screaming at the end of this." I used all my strength and pushed him over. Moving to his ear I cooled my mouth and whispered, "I like being on top." He moaned and pushed his head back arching it. All for me.

How you found out~

The Qunari were attacking. Someone was really pushing some buttons. Not that I was happy with them almost every time I was near one they would say 'Saarebas!' and try to hit me with something. They were tracking us like crazy. Being in shiny armor and having a mage just meant we were targets. But the griffons should have been enough to stop them form walking into death.

"You know I am being to regret taking you." Stroud said putting his weapon away. "I am sorry did I make you o I don't know WORK." I said walking ahead of him making him speed walk to take the head. "The queen will hear of your lack of respect for command." I mocked him and he just glared. "The both of you need to stop, we have a mission and this invasion is putting us behind." Carver pop up to say. I walked behind him and smiled at Stroud. "At least someone knows his job." I leaded forward and kissed his cheek. "Yes, he is doing a find job at keeping you in place." I snapped and lunged for him but Carver pulled me into a hug like hold. "Love don't listen he just wants you mad." I clammed down knowing he was right but I still wanted to burn that damn mustache off.

He went to turn to move to the docks when some trouble hit. "Saarebas!" A Qunnari yelled and a group ran after us. The throw stick and used long swords. I throw lightening at one and it bounced to two others. Caver was working on a rather big looking guy I would guess was a Sten. Then I see a small group come up form an ally. I could not really see any of them but when they started to fight the Qunnari I just didn't ask. I found that Carver looked a bit tired so I healed him and than throw a Winters Grasp at a Saarebas that Carver seemed to be trying to use his damned Templar abilities on.

Getting tired of all the fighting I just started a Firestom but because of our help I had to cut it short. Caver stood from the fight and looked over at the group. "Caver!" The girl said. Now I am just going to say the shock and happiness that mixed with that makes me think that the way she knew him was not a good one. "Hello Big Sister." Or it was good. I am a bad at reading people.

"What are you doing here?" Caver asked if I remember right she was a mage. Getting involved in this stuff would only need in Carvers heartbreak of his sister in the tower. "I live here, remember." I giggled, making everyone look at him. "I like her Carver. How come you never told me your sister was charming." I said using his shoulder to lean on. "And who are you?" Asked um I never got her name. "This is Emma, a proud mage apostate." I hear a voice say and when I looked behind her I saw Anders. "Anders! Makers Tits, Your alive!" I said and ran over to hug him that he hugs back. "You know I can out smart any Templar!" He laughed. "You never told me you knew Anders?" Caver said in that 'you better just be friends or me and Anders are going to be talking voice.' Or was I looking to far in that.

"Yeah Anders is the one who recruited me. I don't talk about him so people forget the greatest Mage Warden is still alive. And not taking orders." I whispered the last part. Anders just chuckled. "Not that this is not touching but we have things we must do. " Stroud said and I mocked him again which just made Anders, and a dwarf laugh at. There was a broody fellow there too but I decided not to ask why he was glowing in the dark.

"Carver mother-" the girl started. I felt a odd warming feeling on my shoulder. "I know sister. I am sure you did your best." "What is up with them?" "You mean you don't know?" I shock my head the dwarf piped up then. "Hawke's and Jr.'s mom was killed by a blood mage, Hawke here fought harder than ever. We had to go throw undead, and sha-" "Varice if you don't mind I would rather not have that tale told." He smiled that 'Hawke' I don't understand the need for only the last name. Unless she is Hawke Hawke, not unheard of. I still felt the warmth and I turned to Anders. "Can you please tell me what you're looking for?" he gave me an odd smile. "I was trying to find out the sex of your baby for you." He whispered to me so softly I hardly head him. My eyes almost popped out of my head I am sure. "A pause that says you didn't know." Ander's said. "We really must be going." Stroud said.

"But- how! I AM BLOODY GREY WARDEN! We don't have kids remember!" he stepped away from me my palms were covered in ice and snow. "Clam down mage!" Stroud said coming up to me. "Emma!" Carver said, worried that Stroud was going to stick me. "Ander's what is going on?" Hawke asked with her staff ready. "I just told her about her baby. That she didn't know about." Stroud looked at Anders like he was crazy. "Are you sure?" he asked walking up to the mage. "You know my talents, have I ever been wrong?" he nodded to the mages. "The Commander will wish to hear of this." Stroud said moving over to Carver. "If you can't get her to clam down in 5 we are going to Silence her. Understand?" Caver just nodded he seemed gone himself. All I could think about was how I damned myself. My child!

The father was a Templar! A TEMPLAR! How do you get forgiven for that? I remember women killing themselves because they didn't want to give the father the scarification of having the child. I was happy that Caver and me had a chance but there were people who derived this gift more and how were ready and the Maker knows wanted it more. "Love, please calm down." It seemed Carver had been talking to me. He had his hand on his weapon Stroud seemed to be looking rather smug. That when I clammed myself.

"I need to retune to the keep."

Some time later~

"Daddy!" Yelled a short girl of 5 her hair was in pigtails. She hopped into the arms of a very mature looking Carver. He had a few cuts on him and his armor was dirty but he still hugs his little girl. "Bethany, how is most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked lifting her and spinning her around. "O I see how it is? So now I am just a baby making teacher." I said viewing my Lover and daughter estrange hellos. He put her on the floor and walked over to me. He kissed me it tock my breath away. He rapped me in his arms holding me there safe.

There had been many problems. Even as a grey warden the circle tried to take me after they had fallen. Stroud almost handed me over but the King had other ideas. It seems being the only grey warden with a child paid off. He sends me to a Grey Warden mage in a tower at an old Grey Warden base. It seems that because Carver was new to the order he was able to finish the job a lil better than most.

But even with the circles gone and our lives given to protect the people from the blights, Carver and I could not get married. No mother would do it, said it was against Chantry law. Carver beat a brother's face in because he had told him that I was an abomination and the child I carried was the spawn of the blights. We had to pay off the mother there just so they would let us leave.

I looked up at my lover and he smiled down at me. "You know we could always try again. I always wanted a big family. I think I got it from my father." He said moving his hand down my back. "Your not fresh meat anymore darlin It wont work." I said rubbing my nose to his. "but you have a magic touch." He said moving to my ear and nibbling on it. We were open with our love and everyone knew way. We wanted our daughter to know she was in a loving house. Nothing like my up bringing in the circle, because the Circle had fallen and Templar and Mage should never matter again. Ever.


End file.
